


Relations

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was bad enough when Johnny climbed onto his lap and pressed chapped, bitten lips against the corner of his mouth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/rocknrolla_kink/596.html?thread=9556#t9556) at the kink meme.

"Uncle Arch," Johnny moans.

Archy stills for a second. It was bad enough when Johnny climbed onto his lap and pressed chapped, bitten lips against the corner of his mouth. He'd breathed out a shocked, startled breath - but no, that was a lie. He'd been startled, yeah, not shocked? Not so much. He wasn't going to deny noticing all those glances Johnny had been given him, for longer than he cared to remember, glances that caught on the collar of his shirt and the cuffs of his sleeves and buckle of his belt, like he's figuring out how best to rid Archy of them.

And maybe Archy was alright with that. Maybe he shouldn't be, but Johnny's always had a way of getting under skin.

Like he's doing right now, hot kisses and the scrape of teeth against his jaw and the not nearly heavy enough weight of Johnny settled on his thighs, the prominent bones of his wrist, resting on Archy's shoulder, the knife sharp press of his vertebrae under Archy's hands. All of it, sensation and sight and the taste of Johnny's cigarettes and drugs and filth, crawling under his skin and settling in, itching, like the most uncomfortable kind of high, the one you can never give up.

And the sounds. "Uncle," Johnny moans again, and nips at the skin over Archy's adams apple, "Uncle," again, a warm vibration against his throat.

It should be a splash of cold water. A warning, a sign screaming stop, a jerk back to reality, where adults don't take advantage of young men, maybe legal but it's not like his _mind_ is, where he doesn't want to pin his _boss's_ son down and fuck him until he _screams_ , where uncles, even adopted uncles, don't moan at the word from bruised lips, breathed onto their cock.

Don't _want_ that to happen. Don't feel himself growing even harder at the mere thought.

But it isn't, and he does bite back a curse, does tighten his hands on Johnny, does want and want and fucking _want_.


End file.
